Erfolgreich Leben
by WhiteWishes
Summary: Erfolgreich Leben, eine Ratte erzählt. Ein kleiner Einblick in die Gedankengänge und Erinnerungen des Verräters seid oder bereits vor Lillys und James' Tod. Basierend auf dem dritten Buch und dem 3. Film
1. Wie alles begann

**Sowohl Charaktere als auch Orte und Teile der Handlung gehören J. K. Rowling, ich verdiene nichts!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Erfolgreich Leben**

Ein Output aus dem Leben Peter Pettigrews

„Ron, Ron! Bei Merlin." Mrs. Weasley wackelte eilig dem bereits fahrt aufnehmenden Hogwarts Express hinterher, die schmutzige, grau – lädierte Ratte hüpfte durch die Laufbewegung in ihrer rechten Hand unbequem auf und ab und krallte sich angstvoll in das warme Fleisch das ihr bewahrte, auf die harten Boden zu stürzen. Die rothaarige Frau packte sie noch etwas fester.

Tja, so war das wohl. Kaum hielt man sich mal eine Minute zurück, machte mal GANZ kurz Pause von dem anstrengenden Vollzeitjob des Haustieres eines pubertierenden Hogwartsschülers…und schon wurde man vergessen!

Die kalte Luft zog der kleinen Ratte unangenehm um die empfindlichen Tasthaare in die feine Nase und schon bemerkte er, wie sich eine andere Hand, eine kleine, weichere um ihn schloss, und er wurde in das warme Innere des Zugabteiles gezogen.

„Verlier ihn nicht!"

Dieser letzte Satz war durchaus angebracht. Wie oft war er in all den Jahren bereits herumgeworfen, mit fehlgeschlagenen Hexereien traktiert, miserablem Essen gefüttert oder in Kloschüsseln aufgefunden worden in die er sich selbstverständlich NICHT freiwillig begeben hatte?

Sein rothaariges Herrchen steckte ihn nun wie gewohnt in seine vordere Brusttasche, Peter kringelte sich rasch ein und schmiegte seinen weichen Bauch zu Rons Körper hin…

Oh, wie er dieses Täschchen liebte! Der Schneider, so schien es, musste es wohl extra für Ratten genäht haben denn wie sonst ließe sich erklären, das jedes einzelne von den unzähligen Oberteilen seines Herrchens eine Brusttasche hatte, die genau seiner Tiergröße entsprach

und sich exakt seiner Körperform anpasste?

Sein Bauch wurde durch Ronald Weasleys Gestalte nun langsam etwas erwärmt als läge er auf angenehm warmen Marmorkacheln und er fühlte sich friedvoll und sicher während der Griffindor mit seinem Gepäck und seinen Freunden langsam durch den Zug schlenderte und nach einem leeren Abteil suchte.

Seit zwölf Jahren nun schon, war er im Besitz der Familie Weasley. Er war damals in Rattengestalt zu ihnen…nun ja, gewissermaßen geflüchtet. Da er über Arthur und Molly entfernt bescheid wusste und ahnte, dass sie wohl nicht genug Geld haben würden, um jedes ihrer Kinder mit einem Haustier zu versorgen kam ER doch

gerade gelegen oder etwa nicht?

Er erinnerte sich noch als ob es gestern war….der Tag nach Halloween, früher Vormittag. Die Familie Weasley saß – die Mehrheit noch relativ verschlafen – am Tisch. Belanglose Gespräche. „Charly, Percy. Habt ihr bereits eure Liste mit euren Schulbüchern bekommen?"

„Tut mir leid, Mum.", erwiderte der jüngere glatt.

Vom anderen Ende des Tisches ließ sich im Chorus vernehmen: „Das musst DU doch am besten Wissen Mum, schließlich bist du diejenige die bereits früh am Morgen hier unten sauber macht!"

„Und ihr beide seid still! Fred, George!" fauchte die füllige Frau und setzte direkt noch eins drauf: „ Wartet's nur ab, wenn ihr beide nächstes Jahr eingeschult werdet. Da könnt ihr selber früh morgens jeden Tag in der Küche stehen und warten, bis eure Eulen ankommen. Am besten, ihr kauft euch eure Zauberstäbe dann auch gleich von eurem eigenen Geld!"

„Kein Problem, Mum! Onkel Archie hat uns erst zu Weihnachten einiges an-„

„Ruhe!" Mrs. Weasleys Gesicht war zornesrot und mit ihren kurzen aber buschigen Haaren hatte sie nun unschöne Ähnlichkeit mit einem Löwen. Fred und George lächelten glücklich.

„Eure Mutter hat recht, Jungs.", lenkte Mr. Weasley sanft aber bestimmt ein.

„Eure Mutter kümmert sich jeden Tag rührend um euch um dieses Haus, von dem ich sicher bin, dass auch ihr es zu schätzen wisst und ich denke auch euch muss etwas daran liegen, dass

dieses Haus sauber und in Schuss bleibt. Schließlich ist es doch auch irgendwie……"

Doch Freds Aufmerksamkeit hatte sich längst von der Standpauke seines Vaters abgewandt und war zu einer kleinen, haarigen Gestalt auf dem Fenstersims gehuscht, die neugierig die Ohren gespitzt hatte, als würde sie verstehen. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**.....fast schon etwas sadistisch an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, was?^^ Aber ich verspreche, das nächste Kapitel wird nicht allzu lange auf sich warten lassen...freue mich über Reviews! Brauche ein bissel Bestätigung um auf diesem dünnen Ästchen, das ich mir da für meine erste Story ausgesucht habe, weiterzuschreiben.**


	2. Wie alles begann Teil 2

**So! Da ich relativ gut durchkam bis jetzt mit dem Schreiben dachte ich, ich stelle euch noch das Ende von Peters Flashback rein, bevor ich endgültig ins Bett gehe. Dashier entspricht natürlich nur meiner eigenen Vorstellung davon, wie es gewesen seien KÖNNTE und ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Vorstellung von einem kreischenden auf dem Stuhl stehenden Percy Weasley genausogut wie mir^^**

**....Wenn nicht dann...ja....hört ihr hier vielleicht doch lieber auf zu lesen? Aber ihr könnt ja mal einen Versuch riskieren.**

„Du hast recht, Dad", lenkte Fred nun ein und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor falschem Verständnis.

Er schaute seinen Bruder an, der nun selbst zum Fensterbrett blickte. Georges Gesicht nahm exakt denselben Ausdruck des Bruders an so dass es wirkte, als hätte man einen von beiden gespiegelt. „Ja, allerdings!", stimmte der Kleine zu, die Stimme schwer von gespielter Reue.

„So übel ist es tatsächlich nicht.", spielte Fred seinem Bruder von neuem in die Hände.

„Und so lange unsere Küche noch nicht von Ratten heimgesucht wird."

„Was? Wovon redet ihr? Was sollt ihr mir denn damit –", die pummelige Löwin schaute hinter sich, um den Blicken der Zwillinge besser folgen zu können und stieß jäh einen kreischenden Schrei aus: „Arthur! Eine Ratte!!!"

Sofort bracht ein haltloser Tumult los und die arme kleine Ratte, welcher der Schrei noch schmerzhaft durch die Gehirngänge dröhnte, sprang mit segelndem Rattenschwanz vom Fensterbrett, landete mit einem Bauchklatscher auf dem rot befliesten Boden und vollzog nun mit kratzenden Krallen eine rasante Schlitterpartie zur anderen Seite der Küche, quer unter dem Tisch hindurch.

„Arthur! Um Himmels willen Arthur tu doch was!"

„Dad ist doch kein Hauself."

„Na los, Mum, mach sie fertig!!" feuerten die Zwillinge begeistert an.

Mr. Weasley kramte zuerst fahrig in seiner Umhangtasche nach dem Zauberstab bis ihm auffiel, dass er zu dieser frühen Stunde seinen Zauberstab noch gar nicht bei sich trug.

Stattdessen griff er nach alter Muggelmanier nach einem staubigen und unglaublich struppigen Besen in der Ecke und dreschte angestrengt auf den Boden ein, erwischte jedoch nur das gute Teeservices seiner Frau, das fein säuberlich im offenen Regal gestanden hatte.

„Na los, Dad, mach sie fertig!" diesmal hatten die Zwillinge scheinbar nicht von der Ratte gesprochen.

_(Für alle, die dieser Satz von den Zwillingen vllt etwas verwirrt hat, es ging hier um die verhassten alten Teetassen;))_

Der kleine Ron, welcher zu dieser Zeit wohl kaum ein Jahr alt war, betrachtete es als äußerst adäquates Krisenmanagement, die Scherben der Teetassen in aller Ruhe mit seinem ungeliebten klabrigen Haferschleim zu bedecken. Bill sprang schnell aufund hob den Jungen aus seinem Babystühlchen um das Chaos wenigstens einiger Maßen in Grenzen zu halten.

Molly rannte immer noch der Ratte hinterher die schlitternd über den Boden hechtete und hinterließ Brandlöcher überall dort, wo das Tier noch eine Zehntelsekunde zuvor gewesen war „Mum, tu ihr nich weh!", rief Bill entrü und George hatten indessen die nie da gewesene Chance ergriffen, waren auf den Tisch gesprungen, tanzten dort nun mit eingehakten armen eine wilde Polka und sangen etwas über Wodka und den hübschen Mädchen aus Moskau gelegentlich unterlegt von einem gigantischen Rülpser während Percy mit pikiertem Gesicht und kreischend auf den Stuhl gesprungen war und sich die Hosenbeine hochhielt als hätte er Angst, die „Stinkende Bestie!" könnte ihm in die Hose klettern.

„Keine Angst Percy, DA begibt sich niemand freiwillig hin!" kam es von den halbstarken auf dem Tisch und George fügte hinzu: „Nicht, das du es nicht verdient hättest, auch mal einen schönen Moment zu erleben-"

„Petrificus Totalus!" der Schrei durchbrach den Tumult und die Ratte erstarrte mitten im Sprung zu einer Eisstatue, wurde von der Schwerkraft angezogen und fiel dumpf zu Boden wo sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Ecke lag.

_Stille_. Dann:

„Molly hast du sie etwa umgebracht?" , fragte Arthur perplex. Der Besen in seiner Hand entzog sich schwach seinem Griff, schwebte mit jämmerlicher Schlagseite und noch verstrubelter als vor seiner Zwecksentfremdung langsam, fast andächtig zum offenen Fenster hinaus in die Freiheit.

„Natürlich nicht, hörst du mir denn nie zu? Das war eine Ganzkörperklammer und um Himmels willen doch kein Todesfluch!"

Sie blickte hoch zu ihrer Familie. Die Zwillinge, welche damals vielleicht halb so groß aber mindestens genauso frech waren, standen immer noch Arm in Arm auf dem Tisch, Fred hatte sich gerade seufzend in Georges Arme fallen lassen, das Knie entzückt angewinkelt, während George bereits in alter Casanovamanier das Haar nach hinten gestrichen und sich zu seinem Zwillingsbruder gebeugt hatte, doch die schreckensgeweiteten, auf ihre Mutter gerichteten Augen beider ließen es eher aussehen, als hätten auch sie bereits eine Ganzkörperklammer abbekommen.

Percy stand in merkwürdig gebeugter Haltung auf seinem Stuhl, immer noch beide Hände an den angewinkelten Knien, wo er den Saum seines Pyjamas straf zusammenzog doch sein Blick galt seiner Mutter.

Alles in allem sah er aus wie ein alter Mann, der drauf und dran war von einem umgefallenen Baumstamm in kaltes Wasser zu fallen und tatsächlich wackelte sein Stuhl bereits gefährlich.

Der kleine Ron in Bills Armen winkte begeistert seiner Mutter zu, während ihr Mann sich etwas beunruhigt ans Fenster stahl und dem Besen hinterher schaute, der vorhin in die Freiheit entschwebt war.

Molly Weasley stieß einen Seufzer aus und blickte auf die starre Ratte.

DAS war es wirklich nicht Wert gewesen.

**Bis hierhin sind wir zugegebener Maßen in zwei Kapiteln nochnicht sehr weit gekommen....würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ihr reviewt... wie vielleicht zu lesen ist, ist mein Stil trotz mehrmaligem Korrekturlesens nicht gerade ausgefeilt und ich freue mich über jeden Ratschlag und Anregungen!**


End file.
